


Trouble Dolls

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen, Isolation, Mentions of Violence, Obsession, kuroo isn't even a real boy, this is dark, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: When he was young, Kenma received a doll to tell all of his fears to. No one knew what a mistake letting Kuroo stay by Kenma would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are welcomed and encouraged.

When he was little, Kenma received a little plush kitten, black and silky. His parents told him that he should tell the kitten all of his troubles, all of his negative thoughts, so that he never had to deal with those feelings for too long. He could give all of that to the little plush kitten. Kenma named it Kuroo.

As Kenma grew older, he brought the cat everywhere. It became his constant companion. Kenma was never separated from Kuroo, and he whispered all of his anxieties, something he had too much of, to the kitty. And slowly, ever so slowly, the kitten learned to listen, and listen it did. Kuroo listened to every insecurity that Kenma had, and he started to feel. Kuroo didn’t understand these feelings, but he knew that they were given to him by Kenma, so he accepted them without hesitation.

Time went on, and Kenma kept using Kuroo as his confidant, causing Kuroo’s feelings to grow stronger. He started to identify these feelings, based on Kenma. When Kenma smiled, Kuroo smiled. When Kenma frowned, he frowned. When Kenma cried, Kuroo was enraged. Every time Kenma whispered a hurt, Kuroo felt his rage grow stronger and more demanding.

What broke Kuroo was when Kenma came home with a split lip and a bruised cheek. Kenma whispered to him that night the name of the culprit. After Kenma fell asleep, Kuroo simmered with rage, and he whispered for nothing more than a way to punish those who hurt his precious kitten. While Kenma was asleep, all of the energy that Kenma had poured into Kuroo took shape.

Kuroo only felt two things as this happened: a deep-rooted fondness for the boy whom he called master, and an all-consuming and murderous rage. He thought it was his job to protect Kenma. The energy that Kenma poured into that small plush took shape. Kuroo didn’t need Kenma to carry him whenever he wanted to move; he could do it himself. With a light kiss to Kenma’s forehead as he slept, Kuroo took off to the only place he needed to go to protect his darling master.

The next afternoon, while Kuroo got used to his new cloud form, Kenma came home paler than usual. Kuroo surrounded him in his new form, and Kenma picked up the plush, whispering quietly, “They say he died last night, the boy I told you about.”

Kuroo purred at his handiwork. He had mauled the little child, so in a rage he was that he couldn’t hold back. No one hurt his precious Kenma.

Kenma held the plush closer, “I’m afraid that his friends will come after me now that he’s gone.” And Kuroo knew what he was going to do to soothe Kenma’s fear. Kenma whispered their names, and Kuroo went off to protect his kitten.

Kenma wasn’t ignorant; he could draw the connection that the names he whispers to his trouble doll are the ones who end up dead. Kenma didn’t feel any fear though, he only felt curiosity. He wanted to know why these things were happening. 

He learned, as time went on with him experimenting, that Kuroo was the cause of all of the death that ravaged their town. Anyone Kenma named or Kuroo perceived as a threat was disposed of.

As Kuroo’s murderous rage festered and grew, so did his love for the boy bloom into something far more sinister. He was obsessed with his kitten, and because of this, his jealousy ran unchecked. All of his friends were driven away, his parents weren’t allowed too close. Anyone who got too close to Kenma was suffocated in the black cloud of malevolence and jealousy Kuroo had become.

Kenma was unfazed by this; he didn’t want people too close to him anyway.

So it went on. Kuroo drove away those who didn’t hurt Kenma, and killed those who did. And he whispered to Kenma throughout the day, “I’m only doing this to protect you. I’m the only one you need. I’m your only true friend. Let me take care of you. I’ll take care of everything. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Isn’t that right, Kenma?” To which Kenma always replied with a quiet “Yes, Kuroo.”

Kuroo was possessive, filled with anger and paranoia and loathing and obsession for his kitten. While it was dark and suffocating, Kenma found solace in the constant cloud that was his Kuroo, his troubled doll.


End file.
